The Double
by hellahaley
Summary: 2p America is bored and tired and decides to come to 1pverse and Belarus can help but find him very intriguing. Warning America vs America and potential lemon. Amebel and maybe Fruk.Rated M for safety and violence and lemon maybe
1. Chapter 1

**Alright so this is my first fan fiction so please be gentle :'3 **

**Summary: 2p America is sent to the 1p universe because he is simply bored and tired of the 2pverse. Things don't start off two well until he meets Belarus. **

**Rating: M for safety (and maybe lemon honhonhon!) 4740925193**

**pairings: 2pame!bel, maybe FrUk**

**Chapter 1**

2pverse

Alfred sat quietly in the meeting room as all the nations meet. He watched Prussia read ignoring the meeting completely and England be all giddy and happy, knowing that the slightest thing would set him off. _Fucking lune. _He thought toward his half brother. His own twin was leading the meeting although like Prussia he paid no attention to the meeting. It wasn't like it was paying any attention to him, which he was thankful for.

He thought of doing something that wasn't normally thought of, since it almost always failed or ended up with someone getting maimed or killed. He was going to the 1pverse. It wasn't like nobody would notice he was gone. Plus he was bored and had heard that everything was basically opposite from his own home. Maybe Canada would shut the hell up.

There was also the danger of meeting his opposite. He had no idea what would happen, maybe one of them would be be asked to leave, oh well if that happened then it happened, he would just come back. Maybe.

1pverse

Belarus rolled her eyes at the dumb American. He loud voice gave her such a headache why couldn't he be more quiet. Like his brother, although not such a wimp. Maybe he should be more like Russia...speaking of where was he? He better not be avoiding her again! Why wouldn't he just...

There he was! He came back into the room at sat in his usual seat directly across from her. _Why won't he marry me? _She thought, although now it had become more of a habit. A part of her had grown apart from her brother. Ever since she moved back to her homeland she had been feeling her old feelings of love toward him fade away. Which hurt a little inside, what even hurt more was that he was starting feel the love that she had been asking for when she had finally gotten over him. Why did he have to wait till it was too late?

She sat quietly as the nations argued about things that had nothing to do with the meeting when she noticed someone standing in the door way

So this was the 1pverse... it was strange. He guessed he was in his own 1p nation since the 1p American flag hung on the door to the meeting room. Although he had never been here he some how knew where he was, what the flags meant, and how to find his way around. Arthur had told him it was like a second sense, at least thats what Arthur had heard from 1p Holy Rome, a small child like country that had come to his universe who failed to make it back to his own universe. At least as himself anyway.

He walked in unnoticed as he would in his own universe and watched his world's opposites Argue, which wasn't so different from his own world except his world's arguments were quicker and more logical. But not as peaceful as this world. There was no blood anywhere in the room.

The 1p countries were all recognizable, even his own 1p self. He stood has he watched his negative ramble on. The country was very loud and annoying. He went on several times about being the "hero or some shit. _Pft, heroes don't exist anymore. _1P Alfred was... light. Light skin, light blond hair, light blue eyes. As opposed to 2p Alfred's tanned skin, auburn hair and red eyes. He could also tell that this Alfred was a lot happier, he couldn't remember the last time he had excreted so much happiness.

All of a sudden he noticed the room had gone quiet. Then he noticed that all of the countries were starring at him. Even 1p Alfred had stopped talking to look at him. _Shit! What do I do now?_

His opposite was the first one to talk "Hello citizen! You must be lost!" he said in a more exaggerated version of his own voice. Great, now he was going to have to explain what the hell was going on.

Belarus watched the new face. He looked so much like America... well shape wise anyways. His hair was auburn and his were read. His skin was also tanned by the sun but still. He had the same build, same face shape, nose shape, even eye shape and cow lick. He wore a very similar leather jacket, although he wore a dress a shirt with a couple of the top buttons undone raveling a couple of scares. His jeans were also ripped at the knees. A bat that had been decorated with several nails acted as a cane for the dopple ganger and a pair of sunglasses rested on top of his head.

This strange person also seemed more dark than America, more messy and dangerous.

The person rolled his eyes at America's question. "I'm not lost" he said. He also sounded like America, except not as loud, it also sounded more serious. "And I'm not a citizen." A part of her felt that this person on spoke when needed, and even though he had probably been in the room for several minutes with out being noticed, when ever he spoke people probably listened.

America paused "Are you a new country then? We haven't seen you here... then again you do look oddly familiar do I-"

"I'm you idiot." everybody fell silent. Well mostly everybody.

"But I'm me..."

Other America rolled his eyes, "Does anybody here know what a 2P is? For the love of god somebody help me." Belarus raised her hand like a child in school. "Yes, you who I assume is Belarus.'

She stood up, "Alfred, a 2p is the opposite of somebody. And other Alfred here is your 2p. He is basically your negative. Really the only thing you two have in common is your physical features and even there you share some differences."

"Examples Belarus. We need examples." said 2p America.

Suddenly Belarus lost it. "First off don't talk to me like I'm a dog you ass. Second America isn't that much of an idiot he's just... loud and says things that make him seem like one. Stop treating us like scum." She was expecting him to fire back, like any of the other countries would. She waited...

"I'm sorry Bel." he said calmly. At first she was taken aback, not only by he fact that he apologized or called her Bel even though she was used to Nat from 1p America, but the look he was giving her it made her feel... strange. She liked it.

She heard England speak up "Well if you would all stop arguing we need to figure something out. How the bloody hell did you get here?"

"I summoned myself. Your Holy Rome taught it to me." 2p America spoke matter of Factly wasting no time with unimportant details. "I was bored so I decided to come by I guess."

"Aren't you aware of the consequence! If you fail to go back to your own universe you could die. You git!"

"I know." he said quickly, sounding annoyed. That was hard to belive. Alfred being the one who was annoyed. "And I Don't care." There was an astounding amount of truth in his voice.

England sighed "Fine. What do we call you so we don't get you two mixed up?"

"What do they call... me I guess... here for short?"

"Al..."

"Great, they call me Fred or Freddy. Whatever. Thats out of the way. Now what."

"I guess you'll stay with Alfr- Al since you are the same country."

'Fred' pinched his nose, "Fine whatever. That makes since. Continue with whatever you guys do here. I never pay attention anyway. Wheres Canada."

"Who..." Al began... "Oh! Yeah! Home I guess. He told me he couldn't make it."

"Fine." he said. Fred sat down in Canada's usaull seat, next to Belarus who had already taken her usual seat as well. They didn't say anything during the meeting. Fred had lounged back in his seat hiding his face with his sunglasses. Occasionally blowing a bubble with gum that seemed to have magically appeared in his mouth.

After the meeting she headed out the door and onto the busy New York street. And she stopped at a Ballet studio to watch the dancers, a part of her wanting to join them. Then a curiosity struck her as she saw Al and his double walking down the street. Fred seemed to being ignoring what ever it was the other had carried on about.

She walked quickly to the other two. "Do I love Russia?" she asked. Both Americas turned around. The blond looking a tad bit confused while the other had the same calm composure behind his shades. "I mean in your world? If so it might help figure out whats going on with me."

"Come to lunch with us, Nat." Al said. "We're about to go get burgers." both Natalia and Americas double made a disgusted look. "wow! You really are my opposite."

Fred sighed, "Might as well, I have a lot of explaining to do.

**Sorry about the crappy ending to the chapter lol. Anyway please read and review! Like I said this is my first fan fiction so reviews might help, please forgive any of my mistakes :'D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing!**

**Summary: 2p America finds his way to the 1pverse**

**pairings: Amebel, 2pAme!bel, hint at some FrUk**

**Rating: M for safety and America vs America violence. And possible lemon, I haven't decided yet**

**Chapter 2**

Belarus joined both of the Americas for lunch, We'll really Belarus and 2p America just watched the other chow down on a ridiculous amount of meat. "Aren't you going to eat a Burger bro," Al said without taking a break from chewing.

Fred stared at the other through his shades. "I don't meat."he said shortly. "And don't call me bro." His Voice was cold, there was almost a threat it seemed behind his words. The blond boy looked at the other dumbfounded as if it was impossible to not like beef. Or any kind of meat for that matter "Anyway what did you want to ask?" he asked Belarus dryly.

"What am I like in your world?"

"Annoying. And a wimp. I have to admit, you wouldn't of had the guts to do what you did back there at the meeting." Fred ran his fingers through his dark hair. "All the women where I'm from are too easy to dominate. You are a goody two shoes and couldn't hit the broad side of a barn with a canon."

"Ha!" Al laughed, "Sounds nothing like Natty here. I'm surprised half the guys here haven't had there throat cut." Belarus gave him a warning glare.

Fred sat quietly, still looking annoyed, or maybe he was just bored. "And as for Russia. You want nothing to do with him. I don't know why." The double looked her over through his sunglasses. "Why?"

"No reason" she said curtly.

"you asked if you were in love with him."

"Stop."

"Are you in love your brother?"

"I said stop."

"That's sick you know he's your brother."

"I swear to-"

"You realize your kid will probably be a cyclopes."

"Hey!" Al said, standing up. "She said to stop now stop."

The other Alfred stood up to meet the blond, standing dangerously close to the other "Or what."

Belarus got in between the two pushing the dark haired one hard, cursing him in her native tongue, "pajšoŭ na chuj anaĺnuju adtulinu!" she shouted, pulling out one of her knifes, pointing it two his throat.

Fred gave a devilish smile. "Thats all I needed to see." he said. She stared at him wide eyed. "I wanted to see the real you. I had a feeling you weren't being yourself."

"You're an ass." Belarus hissed.

"True." she said plopping down back in his seat, sipping his water. "Don't worry about, I was just trying to a rise out of you. Everyone here is so uptight here. Back where I'm from one of us would have already been a stain."

The two blonds took a seat at the table, starring at the man they had just challenged. She had never seen 1p America so tense. "Lets go, Fred. I'll show you where we are staying. The subway station is at the end of the block." The three countries got up from the table and left the restaurant going in opposite directions out the door. Apart of her was glad to leave the awkward situation, but another part of her didn't want to leave those two alone

Both of the Americas rushed toward the subway station. Fred followed his counterpart since he had just a tad bit more since of direction than he. "C'mon!" the Blond said, "We are about to miss the train.!" They made the train with time to spare, watching as other passengers get on the train.

_What am I doing with this guy?_ He thought to himself, _I didn't come here to ride a stupid train..._he got up and bolted past the closing train doors before his double could make it. He looked back at the train and saw Al bang on the glass.

"What the hell!" he heard him say before the train speed down the tracks.

The dark haired double grinned waving good bye to the other country, then he turned and ran to find the girl who had just recently held a knife to his neck.

This was bad. Beyond bad. Arthur was going to be pissed and probably wouldn't shut up about it for months even if he did find his double. But he couldn't, he was on a moving train. He had been given one task, to keep an eye on his double. Arthur didn't trust him. And neither did Alfred. They way he saw it was if he was the hero than his opposite had to be the villain. It made sense, especially after what happened at lunch, the way he badgered Natalia. Not that they hadn't handled it well but still.

"Make sure he isn't killed and he stays out of trouble," his brother had told him, "If he is killed the same could happen to you since he technically a part of you."

"Come on bro. Don't sweat it! I'm the hero remember!" he boasted. Then he was curious "What do you mean he's a part of me?"

"2p America is your alternative. He exists because you exist, and vise versa. Their world is created from ours, and it depends on ours. The same circumstances for us. Even though it was made by us it is destroyed so are we. Minor wounds won't matter but if they're big enough you could feel it too."

"You said he could die when he goes back... does that mean..."

"Maybe. It depends if other counties decide to attack when he returns, no doubt he will be weakened when he returns, and so will you. Thats what happened to Holy Rome when he came back here." So this could kill him.

He remembered the strange feeling he got when he saw his own second self. Like he knew him, but he didn't want to. The dark atmosphere around his own double had let him know that he had met him before. He remembered the Civil war, his own citizens had tried to seize him. He remembered seeing that face. So similar to his own. Alfred had tried hard to forget those dark times but it was hard now that he was here. Usually when a 2p country came it lead to a Civil war. Had the other part of him left because he knew they would both die?

Now it was obvious that this other him didn't care anymore. Maybe he was here to finish what he had started in the first place, and America would be damned if that would happen.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for takeing so long ;-; thanks for the reviews!**

Natalia put on her training clothes, she wasn't going to let this man have control over her. "Her." She said throwing him a knife that she had used several times when training. "You're not using that to train with." Natalia said referring to the spiked bat.

"I dont need it." He said, exaiming the knife. "I don't need this either, but I'll humor you." Alfred sneered, brushing back his dark hair. He had been handed the other Alfred's training clothes which were only a tad bit loose on him.

Natalia noticed how skinny he was, even with the added muscle. The other Alfred ate like a cow but had always managed to have a well toned and healthy body. This Alfred had muscle but was some how still thin as paper. She scoffed at his comment. "We'll see about that." She said. With That the two nations charged each other.

Alfred kept calling Natalia over and over again, every time he got voice mail "Shit Nat! Answer the phone!" He said into her voice mail. The he got an idea.

"H-hello..." A soft voice answered from the other side of the phone.

"Mattie! Oh thank god you are not going to believe this bro!"

"Let me guess... your double is here." Matthew said from the other side of the phone. Alfred noticed that Matthew was sounding terrified.

"Uh yeah... How did you know?"

"Well I-"

"Where is he?" A rough voice called from the other side of the phone.

Alfred sat wide eyed on the subway train. "Who is this." He said harshly.

"I'm sure if you think about it, you can figure it out." The voice said, "Now where is my brother?"

2p Canada. "He's training... With Belaru-" The phone clicked.

Shit. This wasn't good. He began to wonder if there was any other 2nd players here. With that he decided to call england and tell him what happened.

Natalia felt like an idiot as the dark haired man held her against the wall with the cold steel of the knife pressed against her throat. "...Damn it." She muttered glaring into the other's red eyes.

"Not to bad." He said slyly, pulling away from her. "Looks like I'm bunking with you _Nattie."_

She rolled her eyes, disgusted with the fact that he had managed to beat her. He was fast, she had to give him that. Both were equally matched but somewhere in the midst of the fighting she had merely stumbled and he took the advantage. "Go get your things." she sneered.

"I think somebody is a sore loser." He said smirking at the girl.

"Yeah well... Matthew?" She said. No this wasn't the normal Matthew. His hair was longer for one, he also stood out more than the one that she knew. She also noticed his blood stained hockey sticky, and the fear that grew in the dark haired Alfred's eyes.

"What the hell are you doing Fred?" The doppleganger said to him, sneering at the other.

Alfred clinched his jaw as he heard his brother bark at him. "I should ask you the same thing." he said turning toward the other, desperately wishing he had his bat.

"Don't play games with me Alfred." Canada said, his words growing colder, making the hairs on the back of Natalia's stand up.

Alfred shrugged his shoulders "I thought I'd check this place out, seeing as I hadn't been here in such a long tim-" Alfred was cut off by Matthew striking him across the face. Making Natalia jump but the sounding smack.

"I'm not helping you like I did after that stupid war you started you jack ass!" Matthew said grabbing him by the collar.

Alfred rotated his jaw. "I didn't ask for your help, and I'm not trying to start anything." He said calmly.

"Then why-"

"I already told you. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to change my clothes." He pushed past the sneering Canadian and walked to the locker room to change as he saw the other Alfred walk in.

"Nat are you- Mattie?" He said pausing when he saw 2p Canada, then realized that it was in fact 2p. "Oh many of you are there?

He smirked, "Alfred! I was expecting you!" He mocked.

"How many?" He repeated.

"Just Alfred. Nobody else is stupid enough to come here. Hell the only reason I'm here is to keep an eye on him." It was pretty obvious that this Matthew was irritated.

"Quick question..." Natalia butted in. "What the hell is going on!"

Matthew looked at the female nation. "Alfred escaped from the 2pVerse and we're pretty sure he want's to start another war and if he comes back both Alfred's and myself will be really weak so I have to make sure nothing happens so when we get back we can defend ourselves."

"Yeah well I'm not." The 2p Alfred said walking out of the locker room with his bat resting on his shoulder. "You ready ready to go Belarus?"

"Whoa what is he talking about?" The blond Alfred questioning.

"We made a bet and she lost." He said walking out of the gym, with Natalia. Who for some reason held up no protest. For the past month she had been behaving quite well, it would be nice to break the rules for once even it was just letting 2p Alfred stay with her. She held a cab and gave the driver the address for her hotel room.

**I know this is super short :'( I've been having major writers block for the past few weeks and I've been working on my other Hetalia fan fiction. Review please! **


	4. Chapter 4

"WHAT!" Arthur excalimed over the phone to Alfred, who of course held the phone away from his ear so it wouldn't explode from England's fury. "How the hell did the other one get here."

"I don't know."

"Who else his here?"

"I don't know."

"Where's Matthew!"

"ARTHUR! I have no idea! The only thing I know is that other Matthew is pissed to. Maybe you two should have lunch together and yell at small children."

"Oh shut it you git! You're basically the same thing." Arthur pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. "Why did you let him walk away with Belarus?'

"Dude, she wasn't putting up much of fight." Alfred spoke harshly. He liked the situation a whole lot less than Arthur. _His _life was the one at stake, _his _brother was the one missing. He especially didn't like the idea of his double getting to cozy with Natalia...

"Alfred... I'm sorry." Arthur wasn't much for comforting but it was worth a shot.

He sighed, "I know. Look it doesn't matter I'm going to try and find Mattie." He hung up the phone and dialed Matthew's number but only got the machine. "Is everything okay? Look man I'm having a mini heart attack over here please call me back!"

The dark haired Alfred wandered around the hotel room, which was pretty nice compared to his standards. Natalia had jumped in the shower, locking the bathroom door knocking the fun out of it all, so now he was left wandering around the room. He heard her phone vibrate on the bed and smirked as he saw "Alfred" pop up on the screen.

He also Smirked at the picture that popped up along with it. It was a cliché picture of him kissing her on the cheek and her smiling like a love sick little girl... "So that's why he got all worked up." He said to himself as the phone sent him to voice mail. The shower cut off and a few minutes later Natalia walked out of the bathroom in conservative Pjs. It didn't matter since he had already seen some of the stuff that she had packed. "Your boyfriend called by the way."

She was confused for a moment but soon understood what he was talking about. "Al isn't my Boyfriend.. anymore at least."

"Well it sure looked that way." He scoffed and plopped down on the bed.

"You're sleeping on the floor."

"So not only are you in love with your brother, you're in love with dumb ass over here?"

"Shut your mouth _pig_!"

"I thought you might have higher standards than that."

"You're an asshole and you know nothing about me!"

"Babe, I know enough."

She scoffed, "Like what?"

He stood up and got dangerously close to her. "You have trouble letting go for one." For a moment his expression seemed to soften, "You like to dance, I can tell that from your fighting style. You hate to be coddled and treated as a little girl, because you're not a little kid. All you seem to do is fight for yourself when all you really want is approval..." With each word Natalia could tell he wasn't just talking about her. "And more than anything you want to be left alone, but at the same time you want some to care for you. And to care for some one.."

She was dumbfounded for a moment by the sudden mood change. The mix of emotions was almost unbearable. He looked so... lost. It was clear he didn't have any real confidence, not in any thing. His red eyes seemed so dull as though they had once been as bright as Al's but lost their vigor as he lost his. They now scanned over her and studied her. Usually she would have squirmed at such attention, but not this time, especially since her own pale eyes were doing the same with him.

After a moment of some what awkward silence she finally spoke. "I... I'll make you a pallet on the floor . How many pillows do you wan-"

She was cut off as he pressed his lips against hers. Wide eyed, she almost pushed him away but something came over her that caused her body to relax against his. With her arms now around his neck and his around her waste, she felt his tongue slip into her mouth. She gave a small fight for dominance but something came over her again which granted him control of her mouth...

The phone vibrated against the bed post. She broke away from him, unsure of what to do. "You better answer that Bel." He said with a sly smile.

She smiled back. "If he calls again I'll answer it~" This time it was her who started the kiss but it held a very similar routine as he pushed on the bed and hovered over, only leaveing her mouth to push off his shirt.. A smile snaked it's way across her face as she flipped the two of them so that she was on top. Once again the phone vibrated.

"Fuck! What the hell is his super power anyway, cock blocking?"

She rolled her eyes, "And what makes you think you were getting that far?" He smirked as she answered the phone. "Yeah Al?" Her eyes widened as felt the other's tongue ring run across the skin of her neck.

"Nat! Finally you answered I was worried sick!"

She tried not let out any abnormal sounds as he sucked at her neck. "Why would you worry? I can take care of myself Al." She let out a small shudder as a pair of made their way up her shirt as he replied with something she couldn't pay attention to, which of course earned him a smack with a pillow. Which of course only made it worse, he playfully bit her neck. "Ow!" She put her hand over her mouth and 'Fred' chuckled wickedly at her.

"Is everything okay?"

"Uh yeah, I just stubbed my toe..." he shoved him, but of course he went right back to kissing and sucking at her neck.

"Well I just wanted to make sure everything was okay. Call me if you need anything okay?"

"Sure Al..." She hung up the phone and hit him with pillow again. "I was on the phone!"

"Yeah, no shit." He smiled.

"You're an Ass and a tease."

"Yeah but you like it." He lifted an eyebrow and rested back a little on his hands.

She looked his tanned chest over which had been littered with dozens of scars. "Where'd you get these from."

He looked down a little. "Most of them are From Matthew, Arthur and Francis. Battle scars I guess..." Memories of losses and victories came back to him. He twitched a little as she ran a finger over the scar that stained his chest. "That one is from the civil war."

"Al did this?" She had seen Alfred fight, he was good yes, but she still had trouble seeing him permanently scarring somebody even though she knew that his own double wasn't the only one.

"Yup, hurt him too but doesn't have the scar to to show it." He scoffed. "Does he have any?"

She nodded and tapped his head. "Just one that I know off. From 9/11."

"Yeah, I felt that... Not as much though. It would have hurt a hell of a lot more if I was here." He paused for moment, "What happened between you two anyway? You're obviously having trouble getting over it.

She looked to the side a bit. "In 1991 we started going out-"

"Damn, might as well been married..."

"We were."

He stared wide eyed. "Well shit... I am an asshole."

She couldn't help but laugh. "About a year ago we got divorced. We weren't as happy as we thought we'd be. It's not that I'm not over it... it's just... he was so familiar. That picture on my phone was the first time he had ever actually kissed me in monthes that wasn't involuntary."

Brushing his dark hair back, he nodded. Even though he had never been married, he knew what it was like to lose something that had that was familiar. "I think I prefer you more than Belarus back home. She's a two faced bitch..."

She let out a laugh. "Thanks?"

"Any time."

Her fingers ran trough his dark hair, and brushed it out of his face. "You don't have to sleep on the floor."

He leaned up and kissed her again, this time a lot softer than he would anybody else. There was just something about her that made him want to kiss her deeply but gentle at the same time. Maybe it was because he knew she hadn't been kissed like that in a long time. The two laid down in the bed and Alfred wrapped an arm around her waste. "G'night Bel."

She smiled, enjoying the long awaited closeness. "Good night asshole." A chuckled escaped his lips and as though it was an express ticket, the two fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you all for the amazing reviews and I feel awful it has taken so long! So I'm moving my stories to tumblr so I can have better access to them.**

**heres the link to my fanficion blog, thank you again lovelies **


End file.
